From German Patent Application No. DE 198 27 219, a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine is known, which includes an injector that has a disk for adjusting the fuel jet, this disk including first nozzle orifices disposed along a first circle, and including second nozzle orifices disposed along a second circle. The second circle has a larger diameter than the first circle. The circles are positioned coaxially with respect to a center axis of the adjustment disk. Each orifice axis of the second nozzle orifices forms an acute angle to a reference plane that is perpendicular to the center axis of the valve body. The angle is smaller than that formed by each orifice axis of the first nozzle orifices with the reference plane. Therefore, fuel atomizations, which are injected through the first nozzle orifices, can be directed away from the fuel atomizations being injected through the second nozzle orifices. As a result, the fuel atomizations injected through the first nozzle orifices do not interfere with the fuel atomizations injected through the second nozzle orifices, thereby allowing an appropriate atomization of the injected fuel.
Disadvantageous in this related art is that, on an inflow-side of the disk for adjusting the fuel jet, the spacing of the nozzle orifices is smaller than it is on an outer side of the disk for adjusting the fuel jet facing away from a combustion chamber. As a result, the formation of an overall injection jet, made up of the individual fuel jets, is only possible in certain (setpoint) inputs. The spacing of the nozzle orifices must not fall below certain values if the stability and strength of the disk for adjusting the fuel are to be ensured.
From German Patent Application No. DE 198 04 463, a fuel injector for mixture-compressing internal combustion engines having external ignition is known, which is provided with at least one row of injection orifices distributed over the circumference of the injection nozzle. Fuel is selectively injected via the injection orifices to realize a jet-controlled combustion method by a mixture cloud being formed, at least one jet being aimed in the direction of the spark plug or its immediate vicinity for the ignition. Additional jets are provided for forming an at least approximately continuous or cohesive mixture cloud.
In this related art, the injection orifices with their extended axes on the side of the fuel inflow, are directed to a common intersection of the axes. An optimal strength of the spray-discharge section, which is penetrated by the injection orifices, cannot be achieved.